


Don't Play Tag With The Devil

by Bincal



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dom/sub, Gags, Im glad this is a tag bc lets be real its hot, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Table Sex, Theres just a lot of NIPPLE, Top Bobby, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, bottom hanbin, bratty hanbin, horny bobby, i hate everyone that made me do this, ie best hanbin, well no ily rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bincal/pseuds/Bincal
Summary: Pissing Bobby off isn't usually one of Hanbin's best ideas. But on a rare day, an angry Bobby is exactly what Hanbin wants (and needs).
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Don't Play Tag With The Devil

He swears that Hanbin was doing it on purpose. There was no way he couldn’t be. 

Okay, maybe he wasn’t exactly the one that poured an entire bottle of water over himself (nope, the perpetrator was all Chanwoo)... But the fact that he continued to parade the stage like nothing was wrong when his nipples were literally  _ showing _ through his white shirt (who let him on stage with such a shirt that was nearly see-through beforehand anyway?), did he seriously expect Bobby not to get turned on? 

It's blasphemous, and now Bobby is hard because all he can focus on is Hanbin: his deep collarbones, the curve of his abs against his plastered shirt, the Nihilism tattoo that is so clearly on show because Hanbin refused to button up the top few buttons and Bobby just wants to bite him-

Bobby would be lying if he said he didn't spend the rest of the concert in discomfort, barely concealing his erection because the last thing he needs is to start some weird rumours. The only thing he's grateful for is that they were already onto their encore at the time of the disaster, because he couldn’t have handled it if they still had a whole concert to go. 

It was worse because Hanbin and him had barely even had time for any physical contact in weeks, safe for the quick squeeze of hands between stages or a tired head nesting on a firm shoulder in the van home. And it’s been even  _ longer _ since they’d had sex. They just hadn’t had time, what with the intense schedule of their tour. His frustration has been building for a while, but he just hadn’t been able to do anything about it. They were constantly around the other boys, or managers, or makeup staff, or fans. By the time they were finally alone, resting in their shared hotel room, Bobby was too exhausted after a full night of performing to do anything other than passing out immediately. 

He could see it was affecting Hanbin, what with how innately clingy the other usually was. Is this his retaliation then? A non-verbal fuck you for all those days he had fallen into slumber too quickly, declining the idea of a quick fuck to succumb his own exhaustion? It wasn’t his fault, Bin has to know that. Once their tour finishes they'll be back to normal again, probably fucking twice as much to make up for lost time.

So what _is_ this situation then, exactly? 

They are barely walking off stage before Bobby is grabbing Hanbin’s arm and pulling him away. Ignoring the younger’s complaints, he starts checking each room until he comes across an empty changing room and shoves the two of them inside, locking the door behind them.

Hanbin manages to rip his arm out of the other’s grasp and turned around fully to glare at Bobby incredulously. “What are you doing! We have to go, the managers and members will be looking for us and-“ his whining is cut off with an involuntary squeak as Bobby suddenly pulls Hanbin by the ass harshly and leans down to bite his right nipple through his still soaked shirt. He feels himself suck in a sharp breath at the pleasure that rakes through his body at the contact, before shoving the other away by the shoulders. “Are you fucking serious? You can’t possibly be-“

“Hanbin.” The growl in Bobby’s voice silences Hanbin immediately. He notices belatedly that Bobby is visibly shaking with anger, fists now clenched by his side and jittering in jagged shivers. Hanbin swallows loudly, noticing Bobby’s seething eyes glaringly following the movement, as a strike of fear sweeps up from his toes. What could he possibly have done to make him this furious?  _ He hadn’t accidentally been too clingy with another member, had he?  _ Even then, Bobby had never been this furious before, no matter how jealous he had been. 

Bobby silences the running Hanbin’s thoughts when he grabs him again, this time squeezing his ass possessively and reaching down to press his lips into the collarbone which is still exposed from his slightly unbuttoned shirt. “Do you know how you looked?” Bobby groans, nosing at the dip in the bone structure. He pulls away to look at Bin’s stunned face properly. “How good you  _ still look?” _

“Bob-“

“God, can you just shut up and let me appreciate you. I’m so fucking mad but also so turned on now that all I can think about is how much I want to ruin your perfect chest so that everyone knows you belong to me.” Hanbin slamd his mouth shut at Bobby’s exclamation, too flustered to even attempt a response. 

Bobby only uses the silence to his advantage to step back and just admire the younger. Of course he knows how attractive Hanbin is, always had, but when you’re used to seeing someone so much at their worst: their knotted matte locks falling into drooping eyes and swollen cheeks from sleep during breakfast, or their unflattering oversized clothes plastering to their sweaty back from hours of dance repertoire at ridiculous hours of the morn; you almost forget what they look like at their best.

Like on days where Hanbin’s hair was styled back to expose his smooth forehead and Bobby is suddenly reminded of just how handsome the other actually was, or on days when his stylist had chosen particularly fitting clothes that were tight in all the right places and Bobby realises again that Hanbin has the legs of an actual model or sculpture because they’re so long and lean. 

And of course, on days like today. Because Bobby is once again faced first with the undeniable truth that Hanbin is gorgeous.

Breathing out all his previous anger leaves Bobby only with a deep affection. He gazes lovingly at his boyfriend’s body: not an inch of it any less beautiful than the next. His slender chest; smooth and skinny but still masculine in such a sensual way. His collarbones; prominent and so deep above the opening of his shirt, slightly uneven in their protruding. His nipples,  _ God, his nipples,  _ still stiff from the cold and so visible through the soaked fabric. 

Bobby reaches a hand out to gently run a thumb over one, enjoying the shiver it evoked in the other. He starts gently caressing it, his thumb increasing the pressure slightly, only to return to the light circular motion. Then he reaches his other hand up to roll the other bud with his left thumb, only to pinch and tug at it lightly. 

At this point Hanbin is shivering, sensitive as always beneath his hands. 

He leans down to run a tongue against the right nipple through the shirt, Hanbin’s breath audibly hitching at the gesture. Bobby continues to lick at it, still rolling and pinching the other with his fingers. A small whimper escapes the younger, the sound causing a rush of pleasure to run through Bobby’s body. 

It eggs him on, motivates him to get rougher: pulling back briefly to push Bin backwards and hook his legs till he’s settled on the table behind them. Hanbin is pliant, but can’t help grunting when his tailbone hits the surface somewhat uncomfortably.

“Bobby, you-“ the grunt quickly transforms into a whine when Bobby pulls his chest towards him to start sucking more forcefully at his nipple, his other hand running under the fabric, fluttering over the clenching of muscles beneath his hand, then tugging more painfully on the now naked bud that wasn’t getting attention from his mouth. “Bobby, we can’t do this here!” Hanbin still tries to complain, clearly not wanting to give up so quickly. Even in this situation, the perfectionist couldn’t stop thinking about their members waiting for them, or their managers searching to find them.

_ Well, I’ll make him forget. So that he can’t focus on anything else but me. It’s what you get for teasing me, dear. _

Despite his complaining, Hanbin’s body betrays his true wants: the hands that couldn’t help themselves from latching onto the back of Bobby’s shirt, squeezing creases into the fabric; or the legs wrapping around Bobby lower back to bring him impossibly closer. 

Bobby runs a hand down Hanbin’s twitching abs and pulls his mouth away, a string of saliva still connecting it, before latching onto his next target: the collarbone. 

He bites down hard, a yelp escaping the other at the action, but follows quickly with wet open-mouthed kisses; sucking into the delicious skin to taint its purity with red marks. His lips find dip above his collarbone and sucks hard, knowing the spot drives Hanbin crazy, then adds the slight pressure of his teeth to suck the darkest mark he could into the skin there. 

Hanbin feels dizzy with need. The other was still sucking the same hickey for what felt like an eternity, leaving Hanbin feeling so lightheaded he has to grab tighter onto Bobby’s back to steady himself. When the older finally releases the trapped skin, Hanbin finally feels like he can breathe again, panting heavily. It’s sore, and he knows that Bobby hadn’t held back in the slightest. He dreads what it would look like already; the only positive thing out of this being that it’s their last concert of this leg, meaning they don’t have one for a few weeks at least. 

Bobby leans back to admire his art. The bruise on Bin’s neck is already spidering into a gorgeous deep purple. The shirt he is wearing has started drying by now, though there was a damp circle above one nipple where he’d been sucking at it. He finally reaches forwards to unbutton the shirt completely and leave it hanging open. For some time he just stares, can’t help it when his boyfriend’s nipples are so beautifully swollen, red and hard, and his collarbone has blossoming flowers in purple, especially when it was all his doing.

“Don’t tease me, Jiwon. I’m getting blue balls over here.” Hanbin changed tactics, the aching of his cock becoming unbearable. But Bobby was having too much fun. He wants to take his time, pleasure him…  _ ruin _ him.

“Not Jiwon. What do you call me, hm?” His voice raspy from lust. He hovers his mouth over the less red nipple and blows gently, rejoicing in the visible shudder that runs through the other at the action. 

“H-hyung…”

“And what do you want hyung to do?” 

“I’m not going to fucking beg-“ the complaint is quickly cut off with a harsh tug at the other nipple, squeezed hard enough to lean more towards painful than pleasurable. Hanbin growls defiantly in response, but quickly gives up when the hand now starts twisting. “Fine, fine! Stop, I’m sorry! Please fuck me, hyung.” He pleads instead, the last word presenting itself as a high-pitched whine, and shuts his eyes to avoid facing his vulnerability head on. 

“Oh, Bin.” Bobby coos, compassion flooding his chest. “But do you deserve to be fucked? You made hyung so mad, after all. Maybe I’ll just tease you until you can’t take it anymore then leave just before you’re about to come. Force you to stay hard the whole way home, and all the boys would see the bitch you really are,  _ hyung’s bitch _ . No one else’s.” Hanbin had started begging, small little  _ no’s _ and  _ please’s _ escaping his mouth without his consent. 

“H-hyung, I’ll do anything. Please.” As if Bobby can resist those heavy, pleading eyes, blown wide and lips red from being bitten angrily by their owner. He leans forward to capture those lips with his own, moving them hungrily, devouring, swallowing a needy moan and slipping a tongue inside easily.

Then he suddenly pulls away and grabs Hanbin by the hips, flipping him onto his stomach with ease so that he’s bent over the counter. The younger can’t help the gasp that escapes, and tries to rub his erection against the surface through the fabric of his trousers for that little bit of friction. 

His plan is thwarted when Bobby pulls his hips back so that his dick can’t make contact with the table. Hanbin whines out of frustration, but Bobby just ignores him and proceeds to kiss down his back, pushing Hanbin’s top up to his neck but not taking it off. The lips are gone too quickly, the weight gone from Hanbin’s back. He takes it as an opportunity to catch his breath, and just when he considera getting up the weight returns; this time with hands pulling his own up above his head and tying them to somewhere on the edge of the table so that he's forced to stay in his bent position. 

“What are you-“ his voice dies when he feels Bobby smoothly removing his belt and tugging his trousers down. He can’t help himself from wriggling, tugging at the restraints on his hands (that upon further inspection can be identified as a tie) and twitching from the feeling of the cool air on his now bare ass. Out of nowhere, a sudden flash of pain flares across his right cheek and he jerks forward from the force of it; the pain soon subsiding to a pleasant sting. The force of it brought his dick jamming right into the edge of the table, but the hands on his hips quickly pull him away to painfully rid him of any more friction. 

Hanbin’s whole body is shivering with anticipation, so strung up already from the foreplay alone. That’s when he feels the tongue, lipping a long stripe up from his balls and over his hole. The whine that escapes him is too loud, too sharp, and Bobby pulls away from him. He’s about to complain again when fabric is shoved into his mouth; damp and smelling vividly of the man poised behind him.  _ Bobby had shoved his own top in his mouth to silence him. _

And  _ God,  _ if that doesn’t turn him on. 

The other goes back to his rear; now pushing the tongue inside him and lapping hungrily, as though starved for weeks. And in a way, he kind of has been. 

Hanbin feels the hands on his thighs tighten, the big hands with long fingers that he just wants  _ inside  _ him. One hand disappears for a second only to come back forcefully onto his ass cheek in another harsh slap, and Hanbin feels his own cock leaking as a result.  _ No, no, he refuses to come from this alone.  _ But Bobby seems intent on not stopping, his hands moving up to spread his cheeks so that he can push in even deeper into him, short nails pressing into the flesh hard enough to leave marks. 

Hanbin loves the pain, as much as he likes to deny it. Not that his arguments are very convincing, especially when he has saliva dripping down his chin, tears threatening to escape, and an erection that’s leaking so heavily; painful from the lack of attention. 

That’s when Bobby slips a hand up, his fingers finding his nipple and  _ tugs _ , and Hanbin can’t hold it back anymore. He comes so hard that his vision goes white for a minute, the only sensation he’s aware of is the finger that joins the tongue inside him, shaking aggressively from the overstimulation. 

Hanbin had told him that once, how much he loves getting painfully fucked through it, and Bobby never hesitated to take him up on that offer. 

By the time he’s able to think straight again, there are three fingers inside him, focused on the scissoring action to properly stretch him out. Hanbin’s trembling, his ass cheeks clenching and unclenching, already trying to encourage the fingers deeper and faster. It takes five minutes for Hanbin to be hard and needy again, torn between trying to push his hips back so the fingers can reach deeper and trying to push forward to get some friction from the table. Not that he can do either, what with how tight Bobby’s grip on him is.

He feels it then, the tip pressing against his ass, groaning from the anticipation. Bobby doesn’t tease him, burying in all the way fairly quickly. They stand like that for a moment, connected till the hilt, then Bobby  _ the bastard  _ starts rolling his hips, his tip pressing nudging right against his prostate.

He doesn’t move out, instead proceeding to grind into him so deeply and precisely. Hanbin’s tears are rolling down his cheeks in heavy waves by now, the constant stimulation against his prostate both overwhelming and  _ just not enough.  _

It continues too long, Hanbin crying and choking around the soaked fabric in his mouth, so highly strung up all he can’t even think about coming. So when his orgasm is ripped from him again, it’s slow and painful. 

Bobby takes this as his cue to move, twisting Hanbin’s body harshly till he’s positioned onto his side then lifting one leg up (thank God Hanbin’s so flexible) to press in sideways. The angle is blissful as Bobby fucks Hanbin through his orgasm, and squirts into him shortly after Hanbin comes down from his own high. 

“We should probably get going now, before the boys think we’ve died or something.” Bobby found some tissues and dampened them with some water from the tap, now using it to clean off the mess that is Hanbin after their  _ fiasco _ .

“It’s fine.” This causes Bobby to look up at Hanbin in confusion. “They went ahead, I told them not to wait for us.” 

“When did you… wait. You… you  _ didn’t, _ you  _ planned this _ ?” The glint in Hanbin’s eyes only confirms his suspicions. “So when Chawoo poured that water over you…” 

“I told him to, yeah. Did you really think they wouldn’t have come up to check on us after so long?”

  
Silence. A breath, followed by another, each bringing forth a higher level of frustration. “All because I hadn’t fucked you in a while?  _ Oh Hanbin, you  _ fucked _ up.  _ “Don’t think you’re so  _ smart _ , Hanbin. You wanna play like this?  _ Sure,  _ we’ll play. But be prepared to regret it. Didn’t mommy dearest teach you better?  _ Don’t play tag with the Devil,  _ Bin,  _ you won’t come out of it sane.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> ARE Y'ALL HAPPY?!?!?! (I'm talking to you, yes YOU, the ones that voted for smut on my twt poll,, ARE Y'ALL SATISFIED???!?!?)
> 
> Well, I haven't been posting much other than angst lately so have a breather from the depression for a day ig (or 10 minutes tbh) to read some hot needy boys angrily fucking eachother against a table. :)
> 
> I actually wrote most of this like 8 months ago so I can barely read it without cringing but if you guys like it then... I can't complain, i guess.
> 
> Anywayyyy after this it's back to the angst muahahahaha u can only tame the angst monster for so long,,  
> I'll try updating asap but then I say this every time and always let myself down so I am giving absolutely no time estimate. Could be tomorrow, (unlikley), could be next year (God I hope not). You'd think that quarantine would result in more updates but instead it's resulted in a massive scultpure of spongebob on my minecraft realm, so... um...  
> I do also technically have an idea for a part 2 of this which is just more kinky smut and bob getting payback but knowing me it won't be updated for months, so I'll just give a spoiler.
> 
> Ahem, ahem. vibrators.
> 
> (Amen.)
> 
> ANyWaYs, if y'all wanna follow my twt that'd be pretty dope. I SOMETIMES do fun stuff like polls ;) or spoilers ;) or my shitty poetry which nobody reads (sad)  
> twt: AJ_binc  
> Also my cc is also a thing, if u wanna slander me anonymously instead  
> curiouscat: aj_binc (i have no creativity with names ok)


End file.
